Presently, due to limitation on output power of a bidirectional inverter in some areas, a photovoltaic device generally sets power limitation for its generation power. However, in this way, it generally results in a waste of excess energy of the photovoltaic device, thereby limiting power generation benefits of the photovoltaic device.
In order to alleviate the waste of excess energy of the photovoltaic device and improve power generation benefits of the photovoltaic device, a resolution for storing excess energy of the photovoltaic device and providing the stored energy to the bidirectional inverter efficiently and rapidly, is highly required, so as to convert the energy into an alternative current transmitted into a public power grid or a load.